


It's About Time

by Einarsdatter



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einarsdatter/pseuds/Einarsdatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Lauren finally exit the friend zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed a little Happy!Tom in my life this week. Been reading a lot of fabulous, but feels-shattering, fics, and wanted something to stay simple and go right for a change. Just a little fluffy smut.

Tom couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt better. The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky outside his bedroom window, and the birds were making the loveliest racket in the trees. He wondered, briefly, how he managed to sleep through it most mornings. He knew perfectly well why he wasn’t sleeping through it now, though the delicious pull of approaching slumber was already making his eyelids heavy. He inhaled deeply, a sigh of contentment slowly escaping him as he luxuriated in the warmth of Lauren’s skin soft against his own.

 

Their lovemaking had been an all-night affair, and she had drifted off just moments ago, finally and completely sated by his worship of her body. He hummed his delight in the memory of her giving herself to him, of watching her come over and over, of filling her with his essence once, twice, more, until he doubted his limp cock would ever rise again. This feeling, this quiet joy, was something he meant to indulge in as often as she would allow it.

 

They had always loved each other, from the days of mud pies and swing sets, but boarding school and university in different cities, followed by a career that kept him from home for months at a time, had made him reluctant to claim the love he saw in her eyes. But today, seeing her at his sister’s wedding, ravishing in her elegant dress, he had thrown caution to the wind and asked her why there was no man on her arm. “I may have set the bar too high,” she murmured, fixing him with that soul-baring gaze that told him clearly he was the bar, the standard no other man could meet.

 

Inseparable from that moment, they had danced until the band started packing up. With the party well and truly over, they had made their way first to his car, then to his flat, their long-suppressed passion simmering, boiling over as they finally let themselves share everything they’d kept hidden from each other, from themselves, for the sake of their friendship. Lauren had starred in all his boyhood fantasies, but the reality made his imagination seem a weak and paltry thing.

 

She had been delighted by his naked form, unashamed of her own, and her little gasp at his first touch became a moan when he put his mouth on hers. Her first orgasm, his mouth locked on her clit, unleashed a hunger she would have been ashamed to reveal to anyone but Tom, her one and only love. Desperate to feel him inside her, she had begged him to fuck her senseless, and he had been only too happy to oblige, pounding away until his cock practically exploded, breathlessly chanting her name while thumbing her clit so she could come with him, and relishing the sound of his name coming out of her in short panting breaths. Even in the aftermath, their hands moved ceaselessly, slowly, gently caressing every curve, every inch of smooth skin, their mouths sucking and nibbling on nipple and clavicle, on neck and jaw and lip until Tom felt a twitch, a quickening, a stiffening.

 

Their eyes met as she grasped his length, making him gasp, making his cock leap in her hand, and she slid down to take him in her mouth. His moan was raw, and she smiled as she licked his tip before sucking on him, relaxing her jaw and swallowing when he hit the back of her throat. His grateful curses rang out in the dark room, along with lascivious threats of payback. Lauren paid him no heed, diligently working him over until he reached down to haul her off, determined to fill her womb, not her stomach. She settled down on him and rode him through his orgasm, Tom sitting up and gripping her hips tightly, thrusting up into her for all he was worth. When she had milked him dry, he sank back down onto the bed, pulling her on top of him, kissing her face and neck as if she were the most precious thing in his world.

 

They lay there, side by side, talking, canoodling, tickling, enjoying each other the way they always had, until a languid stroke of Tom’s hand down her sternum ended up with his finger parting her folds, seeking entrance to her wet heat. Lauren’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt him stretch her, first one, two, and then three fingers fucking her wide open. His wicked thumb stroked her clit while he ravaged her neck, marking his territory, She wove her fingers through his curls, mumbling incoherently while he pulled her thigh over his hip and replaced his fingers with his swollen, leaking cock. He smiled as he watched her fall apart in his arms; this time she clung to him, using her heel to pull him closer, her quiet grunting and the clenching of her inner walls the only signs that she was in the throes of passion. He kept her there, his cock and his thumb continuing the stimulation until she begged him to stop. He rolled on top of her, a few more strokes all he needed to release everything he had been holding back.

Lauren was already half asleep, her lovely body completely loose and relaxed. Tom was ready to drift off, his awareness of the morning birdsong the only thing keeping him conscious for the moment. His last thought brought a smile to his face as he kissed her shoulder good night, and he knew that everyone in both their lives would echo the sentiment. “It’s about time.”


End file.
